Lazlo's Temper Ticket
by Pikfan
Summary: Lazlo get a temper ticket? How? Read and Find out. T for language and violence.


**Lazlo's Temper Ticket**

Disclaimer: Pikfan don't own Camp Lazlo.

One morning in Camp Kidney, Lazlo decides to swim around Leaky Lake before the day starts. Once he nears Acorn Flats, he notices he wasn't the only one swimming. There he sees Patsy Smiles swimming…with another _bean scout!?!_

"Good morning Patsy. Who is he?" Lazlo asked.

"Oh, him? He's…umm…uhh…my brother coming to visit," Patsy lied.

"You're brother's a pig? Sounds less convincing than Commander Hoo-ha being your dad. Oh well; see you later…hold up one moment (Patsy with an anime sweat drop) I know who that pig is," Lazlo sounding suspiciously.

"You're right, Lazlo. I'm not Patsy's brother; I'm her boyfriend, Ted," the pig said.

"Yeah, Patsy, your brother is a background bean…pardons that last part?" Lazlo asked. "I'm Patsy's boyfriend, Ted." The pig repeated. "You're her what?" Lazlo asked again. "I'm her boyfriend!!"

2 hours later (10 minutes before the first activity starts.)

"Her what now?" Lazlo asked again. "I AM PATSY'S STUPID **BOYFRIEND**, stupid ape!"

"Patsy, how could you? How can you date…who are you?" Lazlo asked as Ted slap his head.

"You didn't think I've seen you with that mermaid! I was devastated to see that!! But during that, this gentleman comforts me and now we're dating now. So go ahead and finish your swim while Ted and I spend the rest of the time here," Patsy answered

Before Lazlo could say anything, the wake up horns blew off. "Aw crap; the horns! See you later!" All three said in unison.

A few minutes later, Lazlo was back in Camp Kidney before anyone notice. Focusing on that, Lazlo forgot what happened earlier. "Okay, Lazlo. Don't let anyone know you were up really early. Act like you," he said to himself.

While Lazlo walk across to the Jelly cabin, Edward was blowing off insults like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey everyone look! It's the town's doofus! Hey stupid, want my banana bread? (Spits) Here you are! Man you are so weird!"

Lazlo didn't care at all. He's just glad that no one noticed him wet and dirty.

"Hey imbecile, why do you always have fun? We are bean scout for goodness sakes! Hey everyone, instead of the trash can, why not _dump_ garbage on him. No wait; he is the trash can!" Edward almost laughs himself to death.

When Lazlo heard the word, dump, he finally cracked. Not because of the insult, because he remembers about Patsy.

"Edward, shut the hell up already!! (Everyone gasped) I had a horrible morning because Patsy wants to date some fat ass background pig! Well unlike your pant less self, I love everything, I love everyone, but I mostly love Patsy Smiles. Now mention anything like that to anyone, and I will slaughter you, you son of a bitch!! That goes for everyone!!" Lazlo yelled.

Then there was a little silence…then everyone got back to what they were doing, except Edward, Raj and Clam

"Man! Lazlo is making it so hard for us to hang out. Right, Ted? Ted?" Harold asked. "Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever!"

In the Jelly cabin. "Raj, please don't tell me I made a scene and cursing," Lazlo begged.

"Okay, I won't tell," Raj said. "Scene!" Clam blurted out. "Clam!" Lazlo whined. "What?" Clam asked. "You never told Clam that," Raj said. "You and the jokes, Raj," Lazlo said. "What happened anyway?" Clam asked.

As Lazlo told the story about the morning, Edward went to Scoutmaster Lumpus's cabin.

"Yeah, what is it shorty!" Lumpus asked. "Well, you see, Lazlo was yelling at me about him and Patsy with cuss words and threats," Edward told. "Well, it's about time that monkey learns to be a bean scout," Lumpus said without a care in the world. Then Slinkman came out in surprise. "Lazlo has a temper!?! I guess I have to do a horrible punishment," he said with sorrow

"And that's why I yelled at Edward," Lazlo finished his story. "I have a question. Who in Buddha's name is Ted?" Raj asked.

Then Slinkman came to the door. "Lazlo, Edward told me everything. Here's your Temper Ticket," he said.

Somewhere in the forest, Chef McMuslie came to Lazlo.

"Lazlo? You have a Temper Ticket?" he asked.

"Why does it always have to be a damn surprise?" Lazlo asked.

McMuslie made the shushing sound. "Calm down and lets go to the tent for some exercises."

Let's skip the exercises. "Hold on, I have another patient," McMuslie said.

Moments later. "Edward, this is your 15th time this week here. (Lazlo staring at Edward) Okay! Let's start over with our exercises (McMuslie's watch beeps). It's time for lunch, kids. Just wait here and I'll get you a spinach surprise," McMuslie said and leaving.

"Edward, you beaver duck retard!! I said don't tell anyone. Give me one reason I shouldn't hurt you!" angry Lazlo said. "Because it's illegal! (Gulp)!

An hour later, McMuslie came back to the tent to see Lazlo chasing Edward with an axe. Moments later, Edward and McMuslie were chased with an axe. Slinkman called Commander Hoo-ha and told him that he's loves Patsy. Seconds later, Hoo-ha came to Lazlo with a bazooka! "This is what you get for loving my daughter!!" he screamed.

Moments later. "Scoutmaster Loser! He your problem now!! I'm going back to Burger King!" Hoo-ha said with an axe on his back. "We're doomed from a nature loving monkey," Lumpus said.

A few meters near where Lazlo's at was Patsy with a walkie talkie. "Okay Ashton, the monkey gets it.

Moments later, cameras out of nowhere came out along with Ashton Kutcher. "Monkey dude! You've just got punk'd!" he said.

"What!?! What's going on?" Lazlo asked in confusion. Then Patsy and Ted come out from nowhere. "Well, Lazlo! I've decided to play a prank on you. I know that mermaid went out with Samson," Patsy said. "And I highly regret it," Samson said. Then everyone laughs for a while.

"Hi, I'm Lazlo. And I just got punk'd!"

A/N: How you like it? I bet you're wondering why I put it in one chapter. I don't know how to make a chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. R/R Please.

Disclaimer: What! Another one! Fine! Pikfan also don't own Punk'd.

_**The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
